I need Help with characters for a HON fic
by starlight.noon
Summary: Okay, so I'm gonna write a fic and I need a few characters.. please open this and read... and pm/review me... Please, i need this asap... Thanks a lot! You can create your own characters  powers, looks, everything ...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys… I'm writing my own House of Night fic and I need your help with characters… I want to be able to read the reviews/PM's and be able to choose out of them… Oh, and you're able to create up to three characters, any gender…**

**Anyway, here is the Character Application Sheet thingy… It would take place during Marked and Will be an AU fic…**

**Character Application Sheet**

Characters Name Before Marked:

Character's name after Marked:

Possible Nickname for character:

Age:

Describe how he/she looks:

Crescent color:

Affinity or special power (if any):

Tattoos (if you're a vamp):

Do you want your fledgling to reject the change? If so, want her to come back?:

Everyday clothing:

What year are you in at The House of Night:

Are you a Member of Dark daughters or Sons:

Good or Evil:

Personality:

Cat (describe and name it)

Family members:

Friends:

Sexuality:

Is your character the High Priestess or a possible High Priestess in training:

Would you liked to be paired up (if so describe what kind of person):

Would you like to room with someone( if so what side of your dorm room look like?) :

Any Ideas for the story:

Mentor:

Rating of Fic:

Anything I forgot to add:

**Thanks a lot! Please Copy AND Paste when you send this to me via PM/Review…**

**Thanks!**


	2. Sneak Preview!

**Rosemary Louw's PoV – a small piece of the past**

_I breathed in the cool, clean air around me. At the moment we are in a small village called Hogsback in South Africa, and if you want to be more specific, the Eastern Cape. It's green everywhere, and the forest is amazing. Clara and I snucked away from Tobias and Sarah - the couple where Clara has been staying - as soon as I finished unpacking, and came here to Madonna and Child, a large waterfall in the forest of Hogsback. _

"_It's amazing, isn't it?" a soft voice asked. I looked over and saw it was Clara. She looks almost exactly like me, except she has blue gray eyes, whereas I have stormy gray eyes. She was wearing tight black skinny jeans and a black Pink Floyd T-shirt. Her golden blonde hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, a few strands hanging loose. She was barefoot, not needing her shoes in the water. "Yeah, it sure is," I agreed softly, looking at the waterfall and the surrounding area in wonder. Madonna and Child, the waterfall, was roughly 40 meters high. "Do you know why it is called Madonna and Child?" My twin sister asked softly, her eyes never leaving the cloudy sky. _

"_No," I sighed. _

"_Tobias told me when Hogsback was first discovered; those rocks up there," she motioned towards the sky, "-formed a picture._

"_The picture was of a woman with a child, who looked like this Madonna character, and they decided to name it Madonna and Child. A few years back, though, there was a mighty storm and the rocks crumbled, destroying the picture. There's only a small piece of Madonna's face left, the only reminder of what there once was. It's a pity," Clara explained, never taking her eyes off of the dark sky. "Wow," I breathed. "We ought to go back now, though," Clara said, standing up. I nodded and stood up, brushing off my gray skinny jeans. Quietly we made our way back to the road, and from there climbed onto our bicycles and drove the dirt road to the Johnson household. When we arrived, Tobias and Sarah didn't seem angry with us __at all, as if they knew we were safe. _

_After having a quick shower, I was called to the dining room where they had a huge variety of salads and pastas. Dinner was filled with mindless chatter, and soon it was time to go to bed. _

**Present Time**

"_This is the last time you say,  
After the last line you break,  
It's not even a holiday,  
Nothing to celebrate.  
You give a hundred reasons why,  
And you say you're really gonna try.  
If I had a nickel for everytime,  
I'd overbank," _I sang." My twin, Clara, sang.

"Thought that I was the exception,  
I could have rewrite your addiction,  
You could've been the greatest,  
But you'd rather get wasted,

"You fall asleep during foreplay,  
'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte.  
I'm not sticking around to watch you go down.  
Wanna be your lover, not your fucking' mother.  
Can't be your saviour, I don't have the power.  
I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain,  
Watch you circle the drain,  
Watch you circle the drain," Courtney, Clara and I sang together.

"You say you have to write your rhymes,  
Whatever helps you sleep at night  
You've become what you despise,  
A stereotype  
You think you're so rock and roll,  
But you're really just a joke.

_Had the world in the palm of your hands,  
But you fucking choked  
Should've been my team mate,  
Could've changed your fate,  
You say that you love me,  
You won't remember in the morning," Courtney sang. _

"You fall asleep during foreplay,  
'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte.  
I'm not sticking around to watch you go down.  
Wanna be your lover, not your fucking mother.  
Can't be your saviour, I don't have the power.  
I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain,  
Watch you circle the drain,  
Watch you circle the drain," Courtney, Clara and I sang.

"You fall asleep during foreplay," Courtney sang,  
"'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte," Clara sang  
"I'm not sticking around to watch you go down," I sang.  
"Wanna be your lover, not your fucking mother.  
Can't be your saviour, I don't have the power.  
I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain,  
Watch you circle the drain,  
Watch you circle the drain.  
Watch you circle the drain,  
Watch you circle the drain.  
You fall asleep during foreplay,  
'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte.  
I'm not sticking around to watch you go down," Courtney, Clara and I sang.

The whole Broken Arrow cafeteria was silent, and Courtney, Clara and I glanced at each other nervously. Suddenly the silence was broken by someone's clapping. Shocked, the three of us turned to see who it was. To everyone's surprise, it was Heath Luck. Others began to join in, and soon enough the whole cafeteria was applauding my band.

"Oh my God, that was awesome!" Kayla, one of the bitches of Broken Arrow, yelled loudly. Everyone cheered in agreement. Blushing, Clara, Courtney and I made our way off of the mini stage we had created, and moved back to our lunch table. Cole, Courtney's boyfriend, was already sitting there next to his twin brother, Victor, also known as my boyfriend.

"That was awesome, you guys!" Cole said, grinning widely. "We know, babe, we know," Courtney said and kissed him on his cheek. Just then the cafeteria doors burst open, and we all saw the dead girl running in. Well, not rally dead, but the Vampyre. She was really pretty, no joke. "Rosemary!" the girl cried, looking around the cafeteria wildly. "Rosemary!" she called again, sounding anxious. Tears were streaming down her face, making her look weak. "Rosie?" she sniffed, looking at me hopefully. "Um, yeah?" I asked hesitantly. "Rosie!" she cried happily, and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

~End of Preview~

So, how is it so far? I'm going to do each of my characters' being marked as one shots, and will post them in the next few months... or maybe even make them into stories to go with this one? Idk, I'll have to see about that. Anyway, the song was Circle the Drain by Katy Perry... I'll post the whole first chapter, done in Rosemary Louw's point of view, soon. Thanks a lot for all of the reviewers! I wouldn't have been able to write this without you,\.

xxx


End file.
